Free! Eternal Summer
by plutoyamazaki
Summary: So, when I was writing this, it took me a few months to write this, I hate writer's block so much.


Mizuki walked with her brother Sosuke, she was very flustered to go to her new school since she didn't really know anybody there but Sosuke. She just sighed and kept on walking. She was excited that she got to play soccer though, that was the only good thing about coming to the new school. They had about a year until they had to go to their new school though so she was calm. Mizuki looked at her brother smiled and laughed a little. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked giggling. Sosuke looked down to her and rubbed her head. "Just a little." He said smiling. He didn't want to leave without her. He loved his sister and she loved him. They just kept on walking to their class. They both sat down as they waited for the day to get over, Sosuke wanted to go swimming while Mizuki wanted to go to soccer. The day seemed to go slow as they were at school. Mizuki and Sosuke both sighed in unison as they heard the bell ring. Mizuki got up and walked to soccer practice while Sosuke got up and went to swim practice. About another year had passed and they both finally got to go to Samezuka Academy. Mizuki walked next to Sousuke, like usual. They both had the ability to read each other's minds without realizing sometimes. Mizuki was kind of scared to go to a new school, again, but she knew if she had any problems, she could go to her brother Sousuke, even though he knew something was up right away. She knew that he was a bit over protective of her, but she didn't mind, it was good that somebody was protective of her, or she would get really scared and break down, her anxiety would take over.  
>The new year had started for the both of them and they walked into the same class, the teacher had introduced them both, and Mizuki stood behind Sousuke since she was very nervous. Rin was surprised that they both were here and Sousuke just gave a smirk while Mizuki just hid. Rin wasn't really that surprised about Mizuki though, he remembered her always being so nervous. They both sat down in their assigned seats, Sousuke by Rin and Mizuki in the back. She was glad she was in the back of the class room. She sighed and waited for the class day to get over, she wasn't to excited to get to know the girls on the soccer team, or getting to know new people in the first place, she was too much of an introvert. Once the day went on, and the class got over with, everyone left the class room and headed off to where ever. Mizuki took her time getting everything and to leave. She then headed to the soccer field to introduce herself, she then realized that everyone was very much scattered, the captain was there, but she didn't care what so ever. Mizuki just sighed and told everybody to go do something. Everybody on the team was a little confused but they did what Mizuki asked, she went to go change out and practice with them. No one really cared that she was unofficial added to the team, she just became a member. As the practice went on, the captain left and never returned. Mizuki looked at the girls and smiled reassuring them that they did a great job today, she knew it was going to be tough getting these girls into shape and into a habit. She looked around and didn't see the captain at all. "Where is that one chick?" She asked. "You mean the captain? Yeah, she doesn't really care much about the team, nor to play soccer. She kind of just sits there and rarely shows up. You can be captain if you want." One girl said disappointingly. "Sure, I would love to." She said. "You will!?" The girl said then switched tones to very excited. "Yes." She said reassuringly with her kind teal eyes. "Well, I have to go, I will see all of you tomorrow." She said. "See ya." The girls said in unison.<br>Mizuki walked through the city since she that's the way she got to the field anyways, even though it wasn't too far away from the school in the first place, sometimes she likes taking the longer way, just to think and stuff. She then pulled a list out of her bag and needed to get some food for the stuff she was going to bake.

"Hmm...Maybe Rin and Sousuke might like this." Mizuki said to herself. "I know Rin isn't much of a sweet person, but I really have doubts on my skill to cook meat." She added quietly. "Well, he's going to have to deal with for all I care." She said.

She sighed and went to the store to pick up some ingredients to use to make the cookies. They were going to be healthy cookies since they both were swimmers and that they were growing boys. She then paid for the ingredients and left the store, she walked through the city and through a small walk way through a school. Mizuki hid behind a tree since she saw some swimmers and saw one person swim in particular, Makoto Tachibana. Mizuki didn't know who he was, but she liked the way he swam. She had made this big rustling sound in the bushes that got the swimmers attention. They all looked towards the fence and couldn't see anyone.

"That was weird." Rei said confused.

"Yeah." Gou agreed. She had a feeling that she knew someone she knew was over there. She then texted Mizuki and Mizuki saw the text.

"Are you spying on us?" Gou asked in the text.

"No. I'm not even close to where you are." Mizuki texted her back. She was hiding behind a tree. Mizuki then left hoping that Gou wouldn't find her here, she left through the forest.

"I'll be right back." Gou said faintly.

"Uh...Okay." Makoto said a little confused. He sighed and watched Gou leave.

"I know you're hiding behind this tree Mizuki?" She asked confusedly. Gou swore Mizuki was hiding behind the tree closest to the fence. "I just, what?" She asked herself. She then walked back to the pool. "Well, she wasn't lying." She said quietly.

"What? Who is 'she?'" Nagisa asked.

"Oh nothing." Gou said sighing faintly. She quickly got over it and told the boys that the practice was over and they could go home. Gou walked home by herself, Haruka and Makoto walked home together, the walk was pretty quiet, but that was only natural, and Nagisa and Rei went home together.

Mizuki sighed and put her groceries away. She needed to start making the sweets in the next couple of minuets or she'll end up forgetting and start doing something very much more important. She didn't see her roommate any where, nor did she care to see her at all. Mizuki started to make the sweets for her brother and for Rin, she opened the door and she was Sousuke and Rin.

"Hey guys." She said nervously. "W-What do y-you guys n-need?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"We just came to see how you were doing." Sousuke said with a smile.

"Come in then. I'm m-m-making you guys some food." Mizuki added.

"Sweet." Rin said as they both walked in.

Sousuke smiled and tussled Mizuki's hair a bit. She blushed even more as she watched the two tall males walk into her dorm room. They both sat down in a chair and on the bed. Mizuki then went back to baking with this dead silence. She didn't no exactly what to do, she was very anxious and was about to cry even though it was her brother and one of her old friends. She was finally finished with the sweets and she wrapped them up into two separate bento boxes so they can take it back to there dorm.

"Thank you Zuki." Rin and Sousuke said in unison. They both looked at each other and chuckled. Mizuki looked down at the ground and blushed a little and giggled softly. They hugged her and she blushed even more, hoping neither of them could see it.

"Please stop. You both are suffocating me!" Mizuki said running out of air. They both let go of her and smirked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Rin and Sousuke said in unison again and with this facetious tone. Then they both walked out of her dorm and went back to their room.

Mizuki sighed and watched them leave. "Weirdos." She said. She then changed clothes into a pair of black sweats and a tank top and went straight to bed. Before Mizuki fell asleep, she couldn't stop thinking of that one guy who was swimming. He looked very nice, but she knew she didn't have a chance with him, she sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
